The World Wide Web (WWW), known as a subset of the well-known Internet is, at the time of this writing, the most accessible worldwide public information network. By accessing the Internet via a personal computer or other Internet-capable computerized appliance, one may obtain knowledge from virtually any network-connected source on Earth. Businesses, cultural centers, libraries, governments, cities, states, and private individuals maintain information pages, termed WEB pages in the art, that are stored on computers (file servers) that are adapted and dedicated to delivering such pages on request.
These WEB pages are typically written in hyper-text mark-up language (HTML) and contain various forms of embedded interactive links, termed hyper-links in the art, created by authors using special software tools adapted for providing such content. Hyper-links are typically gateways to other parts of the page accessed, another page on the same server, or a page on another server. From such a server one may download much information, including software and in some cases other multimedia content, to an Internet connected computer or appliance.
Among the types of media content one may find and access when browsing WEB pages, live audio and video is one of the most recently developed. Through the use of a browser (navigator) and additional software of the form of a multimedia player installed on one's PC or appliance, one may play audio, video, or a combination of the two while connected on-line and visiting a hosted WEB page. Connection to such broadcast servers, as they are termed in the art, typically result from interaction with an embedded hyper-link in the form of a graphic icon somewhere on a hosted WEB page, typically by means of a computer's pointer device.
Recently, traditional broadcast entities such as news, radio, sports networks, and the like have engaged in maintaining WEB pages wherein 24 hour live-streaming audio and video of real-time broadcasts and the like is made available to the general public through hyper-links to broadcast servers. By clicking on a provided hyper-link, one may connect to a server and monitor a particular offered broadcast if the user has an appropriate player for playing the downloaded stream.
While video portions of such live Internet broadcasts generally leave much to be desired in terms of quality due to (at the time of this application) limited bandwidth, audio streams can be heard with adequate quality on most personal computers operating standard modems and having standard line connection to the Internet. Of course, available bandwidth plays a major roll in both audio and video quality over a data-packet network such as the Internet. Other factors effecting quality of service include compression techniques, modem speeds, and so on. In current art, anyone with a 28.8 modem and standard Internet connection may listen to broadcast audio with adequate quality and minimum dropout in most instances.
One of the more notable developments in audio broadcasting over the Internet involves public and private radio station participation as previously described. For example, currently there are a variety of radio stations around the world that provide 24 hour broadcasting accessible from the Internet. Moreover, a growing number of Internet-only broadcasters are emerging. Before live broadcasting (streaming) of Internet multimedia, interaction with multimedia content was virtually limited to pre-stored feeds of audio and audio/video content such as interviews, news clips and short music clips.
In light of the above-described technological advances that have been achieved in live broadcast capability over the Internet, wherein any user with a PC and an Internet connection may participate, it is desirable to provide a means whereby mobile users such as a commuter in an automobile may access live Internet broadcasts from inside the automobile via a wireless connection without having to have an expensive multipurpose PC to gain access.
With regard to PC and Internet capability from automobiles, users are conventionally limited to lap-top computers for full multimedia access. Some companies provide Internet access from palm-top computers and cellular phones however the use is typically limited to accessing e-mails, networking with business associates (IP telephony) or the like. Some companies provide Internet access through a wireless PC for the purpose of providing map information for lost or stranded motorists, however such systems are dedicated only for that subscribed service and are limited to providing pre-stored information.
An Internet-capable radio is known to the Inventor and functions as a device emulating an RF radio by way of operation and program function. The radio in a preferred embodiment has a communication port for connection to a modem and a connection function and software for connecting to the Internet upon user initiation while connected to the modem. Sound circuitry is provided for rendering audio data packets received over the Internet as analog audio output, and for delivering the audio output to one or more speaker ports. The radio stores hyperlinks addressing Internet broadcast servers. The hyperlinks are executable through a provided user input adapted to enable a user to select among the stored hyperlinks. Selection of one of the stored hyperlinks by the user input invokes the hyperlink and connects the radio to the server and, in some cases a URL addressed by the hyperlink, initiating thereby an audio data stream as data packets from the broadcast server to the radio. The radio renders the data stream as analog audio output delivered to the one or more speaker ports. The user input in preferred embodiments also has a plurality of pushbuttons associated with hyperlinks, which can be asserted by activating the associated push buttons. In some embodiments a directory server is used for editing user profiles and for programming connected Internet-capable radios.
The above-described device contributes an experience to users in that there are no geographic limitations on listening to favorite radio stations sourced local or far-distant. It has occurred to the inventor that this same concept may be adapted to another medium, that of telephony. Telephony is traditionally practiced using a plain old telephone service (POTS) such as is prevalent in the well-known PSTN network. Computer integration and network bridging techniques, along with the more recent introduction of Internet Protocol Network Telephony (IPNT) applications for computer stations has enabled users to practice telephony in a rather seamless fashion between disparate types of networks. Therefore, a user operating any one of a cellular, POTS, or IP telephony application may call another user regardless of the home network of the device utilized by the call recipient. An Internet user may, for example, place a call that will be connected to a POTS telephone by passing through a bridge between the Internet network and a PSTN, with appropriate data translation taking place.
Integration of telephony still has certain practical limitations. For example, POTS telephones are fixed and cannot be used in a mobile sense. Moreover, long distance rates apply when calling long distance numbers. Cellular telephones are mobile yet are cumbersome and even dangerous to use at times, such as when talking while driving. Laws are being studied to ban cell phone use while driving. Cellular users are, like POTS users, are subject to long distance charges for long distance calls.
IP telephony, unlike POTS or cellular telephony, uses the Internet network and connected sub-networks as a pseudo land line. Therefore, there are few or no long distance charges associated with IP telephony use. In instances where IP telephony calls bridge into other networks such as the PSTN or a cellular network, carriers may charge a modest amount for use of the non-Internet lines or cellular regions. However, IP telephony service providers can distribute telephony servers out to far-reaching locations on the Internet thereby using maximum Internet infrastructure before a call switches into another network as a cellular or POTS call. A problem with current IP telephony is that it is traditionally limited to multi-purpose PC stations connected to the Internet, or to special, computer-enhanced telephones.
It has occurred to the Inventor that providing a second mode to the Internet-capable radio device, wherein one-touch IP telephony may be practiced in a dedicated and mobile sense would alleviate all of the above-described problems or inconveniences associated with the way integrated telephony is now practiced in the art.
What is clearly needed is a dedicated platform for practicing IP telephony from a mobile transport in a fashion as to provide for one-touch connection technology for establishing calls with virtually any other telephony device. Such a platform would enable hands-free mobile telephony practiced by a maximally convenient method with little or no long distance charges incurred for placing long distance calls.